Love's Logic
by BoxingBunny
Summary: Running from a part of her past that refuses to leave her alone, Kagome is put under protective custody. But who will she be able to entrust with her secrets when she's always looking over one shoulder? ON HIATUS UNTIL JANUARY 2013


AN: My newest obsession is Criminal Minds. There's not much more to it than that. But there's an obsession within my obsession. Spencer Reid is yummy. Period. This is going up in a multi-story update so I won't feel as bad about starting something new…again. Anyway, happy reading and I hope you enjoy!

**Note about the story**: I've only recently really gotten into Criminal Minds. I watch it on TV whenever I know that it's on and was able to find one of the seasons on DVD at a local store. There is no specific place in the timeline that this takes place. Frankly I don't know the details of the total timeline well enough to work around it, but I do feel comfortable with my grasp of the characters and their personalities. The only thing I can really say about the timeline is that Gideon is gone and Rossi has been on the team for a while. As far as the Inuyasha characters go, a good many of them will be making an appearance but there will be character death and heavy violence. This story is going to M for a reason: violence, language, and sexual content. I'll try my best to have everyone in-character (which I think I usually do a pretty good job of) but any out-of-character behavior will be for a reason, not just for the hell of it. That's about it, I think. Once again, enjoy the story and let me know what you think!

Also, Reid is 24 and Kagome is 22!

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue!

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Love's Logic

Chapter 1

The jet's captain had just announced that the BAU team could unfasten their seatbelts and were free to move about the cabin when Morgan pulled out his laptop to work on his report for the case they had just finished in Washington. It definitely wasn't their longest case; they hadn't been working on it for forty-eight hours when they caught the latest kidnapper. For all of the bad that they saw, it felt good to be able to return three abducted children to their parents relatively unharmed.

Around the plane the rest of the agents settled into their selected seats or milled about fixing a drink or snack. Emily was chatting with JJ about getting drinks when they got back to Quantico. Reid and Rossi were playing chess while Hotch looked over another case file that he'd brought with him. All in all everyone was in a good mood and ready to relax a little. That is, until Garcia popped up on Morgan's computer screen.

"Hey Baby Girl, what's up?" He asked with a grin. But his face quickly fell when he noticed the serious look on the analyst's face.

"I know you guys were ready to come home, but it looks like your flight is going to be redirected to Montana," Garcia explained with an apologetic expression on her face.

The announcement had of course caught the rest of the team's attention and they gathered around the table that the computer sat upon. "For what reason and under whose authority?" Hotch questioned.

"As for who gave the order, that would be the Bureau chief and some lovely officers from Interpol who are on their way after deciding to come pay us a little visit. The why is a slightly longer story…"

"Interpol?" Morgan said surprised. "What's in Montana that caught their attention?"

"Someone in the small town of Libby, apparently. An emergency call was made a little over an hour ago from a cell phone that was issued by the Interpol agent heading this particular case. From what one of them told me during an extremely brief phone call, the phone was set up to send these two agents a message if any kind of emergency number was ever dialed from it," Garcia told them as she checked over another monitor within her office. "I've managed to get the audio from the call. It's rather…disturbing."

"Play it for us if you don't mind," JJ requested.

"You got it hot stuff, but you might want to send the kiddies to bed for this one." Garcia started the audio for the team as they listened closely.

_"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"_ The heard the operator ask.

But instead of a panicked voice explaining the situation, a deep animalistic growling came from the computer's speakers. The snarling, barking, and growling continued as scuffling and breaking glass could be heard.

_"Sir? Ma'am?"_ The operator asked again in a strained voice. This obviously wasn't a conventional call. _"Are you alright?"_ Just then a sharp yelp was heard before a short, feminine cry followed. Soon, rapid footsteps were heard before the sound of someone fumbling with the phone started.

The team looked between one another with puzzled glances as the noises continued.

The sounds of leaves and branches crunching under footsteps could be made out along with the sound of heavy breathing. As a howl cut through the background, the person holding the phone finally snapped out of their panic long enough to speak into the phone. _"Please send help!"_ She yelled first between breaths. _"The Full Moon wolf sanctuary! Please hurry! He found me!"_

Garcia cut the transmission there before saying, "That's pretty much all there is. From there it sounds like she drops the phone and keeps running into the woods."

"Who was the caller?" Reid asked thinking over what he had heard from the call.

"One Miss Kagome Higurashi; twenty-two years old. She was born in Tokyo, Japan but she's been given US citizenship under some special circumstances. She's been living stateside for the last two years. My records show that she lived in Montana for one year, New York for six months, Nevada for three months, California for three months, England for one year, Italy for two months, China for eight months, and was in Osaka for two months after her family was killed shortly after her eighteenth birthday. Poor baby girl, you just couldn't catch a break could you?"

"What do you mean by that, Garcia?" Rossi interjected. "Why all the globetrotting?"

"Well," Garcia paused as she quickly did a little more checking. "It looks like after her family was killed at eighteen, she moved in with a distant aunt and uncle in Osaka. That's when Interpol decided they needed to step in. Her aunt and uncle were found killed in much the same fashion as her family in Tokyo. It looks like Miss Higurashi has some friends in very high places.

"The agent over the Interpol offices of Japan decided to step in personally and put her in protective custody. Apparently she has one heck of a stalker. The same creep has followed her all over the world destroying anyone that she gets close to. She's had personal guards and escorts, but even everyone has either been killed, seriously injured, or just disappeared altogether.

"They've tried keeping her in custody to see if they could draw the creep to them, but he never made any kind of move. This guy is seriously good. He never leaves any trace of himself; no fingerprints, fibers, DNA, nothing. According to the girl's previous statements, he's very good at blending in with a crowd and is able to change his appearance on a whim. A regular homicidal chameleon."

"She obviously has some kind of history with him if she knows things like that about him," Rossi observed. "So she knows who he is and they still haven't been able to find him?"

"No," Garcia confirmed. "This guy must stay completely off the grid."

"And why are we being called into this case?" Hotch asked.

"Because even though Interpol has been moving the girl around, there's been another killing and it falls under FBI jurisdiction. The two Interpol officers who have been handling her case are flying to Quantico and they're going to be waiting for you to get back with the girl. Apparently once you're here some details will be worked out. It looks like you might be working on trying to catch her stalker and keep her safe in the meantime. I was sent a digital copy of her case file that I can send on to you know, but you'll have to wait on your hardcopies until you're back in Quantico."

"So even though she's been in the States for two years, this is the first related murder that's happened? Why all the moves then?" Emily asked.

"From what I saw in the file they sent me about the cases connected to her past, there have only been five times that the guy has actually found her," Garcia said. "The first time was in Tokyo when her grandfather, mother, and brother were killed; the second time was in Osaka when her aunt and uncle were killed; the third was in China where a body guard with over ten years experience was injured badly enough to force him into early retirement; the fourth was in England where she was living alone but made friends with a young couple living in the apartment across from hers. Blood was found in the apartment, but neither body was ever found. Now the latest and fifth time, she was staying with two guys who ran a wolf sanctuary in Montana. I'm not sure what her connection to them was, but there has to be more to it than that. That makes a total of five confirmed deaths, one injury, two missing persons, and the two latest victims are unconfirmed.

"She's been relocated several times in between because they didn't want her to be found alone by this guy, but they were still trying to find somewhere "safe" for her to stay. But the fact of the matter is that relocations take time and money, both of which they're tired of spending."

The team was quiet for a moment before Morgan spoke again. "You said that the two latest guys she was stay with are unconfirmed, but the call was placed over an hour ago. Has nobody arrived at the scene yet?"

"Paramedics and local police made it out to the house not long ago. This place was seriously isolated. I've been monitoring the progress on their radios and the house doesn't look promising. Nobody was there, but there were signs of a serious struggle. The back door was open, but it's nighttime and there are wolves out there. And I don't mean two or three of these babies. Local wildlife officials keep record of pack size every year. The last number they have recorded is sixteen Gray wolves. If anyone did escape into the forest, a search party is going to have to wait for backup."

"Do you have an ETA, Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"You've been in the air for a while already, so hopefully within the next hour or so. You'll likely be arriving about the same as animal control," Garcia answered. "They're coming in with tranquilizers and some heavy duty lighting so that the woods can be searched tonight without risking being caught off guard by the wolves."

"Go ahead and send the file for us to be reviewing," JJ said.

"My pleasure, sweetness," the analyst smiled. Within moments the computer indicated that it was receiving the file and Garcia bid them farewell once it had finished downloading.

"So what do you think, Hotch?" Emily asked her boss.

The agent looked at his team before stating, "I'm not sure, but if Interpol has decided to become involved this must be something important. I suppose we'll have to find out the entire story when we get home."

=.=.=.=

Garcia had been right and the team minus JJ and Rossi had arrived on the scene around the same time as animal control. The other two team members had gone into town to set up a temporary base for however long they were going to be in Libby.

A deputy had shown them to the front door of the house where the Sheriff was waiting, but he had refused to enter the house while looking a little pale. "My God…" Emily breathed when she saw the crime scene.

The others were just as shocked when they saw the blood that was splattered across the floor and walls while broken and splintered furniture lay scattered about the spacious living room. Windows were broken and pictures had been knocked off the wall and mantel. Hotch was the first to bring himself back to the situation at hand as the Sheriff approached him for the introductions. "Agent Hotchner, I was told you'd be coming in with your team tonight. I'm Sheriff Michaels."

"Nice to meet you," Hotch replied as he shook the man's hand. "These are Agents Prentiss, Morgan, and Dr. Reid. The other two agents on the team, Jareau and Rossi, are back in town setting up somewhere for us to work while we're here."

Michaels merely looked at the dark haired man before answering, "You weren't told much about this, were you? We've already gotten orders to assist you while you're here, but otherwise to make our reports and send copies to you guys back in Virginia. If we can find this girl in good shape tonight, I was told that you would be on your way back home before morning." When Hotch looked like he would protest, the Sheriff cut in again, "I'm not trying to run you off, but it was your boss that gave us the order."

"You said Higurashi is still missing?" Morgan asked.

"That's right," Michaels confirmed. "I only saw her in town a few times myself, but she was a nice girl. Not sure how she got stuck living with these two, but the guys were good to her; treated her like a little sister."

"What can you tell us about them? Do you have any idea where they might be?" Emily questioned.

"The three of them kept to themselves mostly, only came into town when they needed to get some shopping done. But they were always polite and never caused me any trouble. I can't believe someone would want to do this to them," Michaels said as he glanced around the room and shook his head. "I only had to come out here one other time with Rick from Wildlife to get a count on their wolves. But there's supposed to be a small hunting cabin further back into the woods for when deer season rolls around. My guess is that if they're still here alive, they're probably back there."

"And you haven't gone to check yet?" Hotch asked.

"We had to wait on the tranquilizer guns to get here. Those wolves are endangered. We can't shoot them if they decide to get too close, but we can sedate them under the circumstances. Don't get too nervous out there. They'll probably come close because we're invading their territory, but if you get spooked and try to run they might chase you. And trust me when I say that you're not going to outrun one of those things if they decide they want to catch you."

"Do you have a map for where the cabin is supposed to be?" Reid asked stepping forward some.

"Yeah, am I to assume that you're all going out there with us?" The Sheriff asked.

"Yes," Hotch started. "The more eyes you have out there watching each other's backs, the better, right?"

"Well go outside to animal control and either get a tranquilizer gun or a flashlight. We're heading out soon."

=.=.=.=

The trek through the woods had put everyone a little on edge. It was understandable though when you weren't sure if the twig breaking to your left as a teammate or something that could attack at a moment's notice. But after a twenty minute hike through the trees and brush, a wooden structure came into view. A light could be seen inside, but it was dim and it didn't appear as though anything inside was moving.

The BAU members looked to one another before Hotch dipped his head forward to continue quietly. As they approached, blood could be seen on the door and the outside doorjamb. Waiting to make sure that everyone was prepared, Morgan reached out and tested the doorknob. When it turned he began to push the door open slightly until something lodged itself within the door's wood. Emily turned her flashlight onto the object and everyone saw the metal tip of an arrow shine in the light.

Michaels approached the door and called out, "Kagome, this Sheriff Michaels. We got your call. We're coming in to make sure you're okay." He then nodded to Morgan to push the door open the rest of the way.

Everyone outside the door watched as a young woman wearing an oversized flannel shirt and black spandex shorts collapsed to her knees as she watched them. Blood stained her clothes, hands, and face while warm tears of relief left pink streaks down her cheeks. Her feet were dirty and scratched from running through the woods barefoot and her hair was tangled from a struggle. Two bloody bodies lay on either side of her; one with platinum blond hair stained with blood that would have been styled in a mohawk if it weren't partially plastered to his head, and the other with light grey hair except for a dark patch in the front.

But their attention was brought back to the girl they were looking for when she spoke. "Help them…" She said before allowing the bow to slip from her fingers and the darkness to consume her mind.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

AN: I think I'll stop there for now :) This is going to be a Kagome/Reid pairing even if it doesn't seem like it right now. Oh, and in case you can't tell, I'm going to be BSing my way through a LOT of this. I do what little research I can from my phone so that things aren't just ridiculous, but don't hold me to any of this from any kind of scientific or factual standpoint.

So you know who Kagome was staying with (or you should), and you can probably guess who the stalker is! But can you guess why? Or who the Interpol agents handling her case are? Much will be revealed in the next chapter! But for now I'm going to work on another chapter to another story :) Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
